


Uninhibited

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, alpha!hyunwoo, beta!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: See, it’s not Hyunwoo’s fault for not realising he was going into rut.[Set in the same universe as one of my other A/B/O fics 'Desire'.]





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of frustration, hopefully it doesn't seem that way. This is also very self-indulgent, and may not be everyone's cup of tea. Please note that while this includes sex where one of the parties is barely conscious/almost unconscious, it is NOT noncon/rape. Another thing is that in 'Desire' Hyunwoo had not yet knotted Kihyun, whereas here their relationship has progressed enough that he does on a regular basis.
> 
> As always, as much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated!! I don't know much about ruts and all, so all this is my own take on it.

See, it’s not Hyunwoo’s fault for not realising he was going into rut.

Sure, he wasn’t some inexperienced teenager who couldn’t tell the signs, no matter how obvious they were: an increased temperament as well as appetite, and, if mated, a tendency to cling to them – even if Kihyun’s exasperated comment about him suddenly eating “like a pregnant omega” just so he could “go scream at another alpha or omega for even looking at me” didn’t hit the nail on the head, the alpha’s childish whining and pouting in defense really should have been a dead giveaway.

But Hyunwoo hasn’t had a rut in a long while - long enough that he doesn't remember that it's a possibility. While alphas generally had omegas whose heats triggered their ruts, Hyunwoo does not. Kihyun is most definitely not an omega; his mate is, in fact, a beta. And Hyunwoo loves him more than anything. (Not that it needed to be said, but still.) And although Kihyun has triggered him into rut before, it was a one-time thing, and hadn't repeated itself since.

Long story short: Hyunwoo is in rut, and he realized this way too late - it’s past midnight, and Kihyun is fast asleep beside him. The alpha had gone to bed early, thinking a good night’s sleep would help with whatever was making him snap at everyone except his mate; Hyunwoo hadn’t even waited up for Kihyun to join him like he usually did. Now it’s dark and Hyunwoo is sweating buckets despite the chill in the air, member straining against the fabric of his shorts.

He gets up, lighting the nightlamp and aimlessly wandering around the room for a bit. His eyes roam, trying to find something to distract himself from the discomfort, and eventually they land on Kihyun - of course they do. His beta seems to be sleeping well, mouth parted and fist tucked into his neck cutely, breathing slow and even. The alpha smiles, crouching to be at face level with his mate and reaching out to trace the lines of his face.

His beta is nothing less than beautiful, with sharp features that reflect his personality perfectly, in the alpha's opinion. Kihyun is daring, unrelenting; He stands up to anyone and everyone he has to no matter their gender, Hyunwoo himself included. The alpha recalls the beginnings of their mating; He remembers how Kihyun had rudely rejected him in front of both their packmates, tried to convince Hyunwoo out of the idea being together – how being both male and not omega meant Kihyun couldn't provide Hyunwoo with pups, which was an especially important issue considering his status as future leader of his pack.

Hyunwoo remembers how he took the beta anyway, unable to ignore the call of their wolves. They were so awkward at first, upset and a lack of communication on both sides making them both seem like acquaintances at best. But Hyunwoo was determined to get to know his mate and Kihyun still doted on him despite disagreeing with the alpha's choice, and slowly they’d begun to open up to one another and now, Hyunwoo can’t  _breathe_ without him.

The alpha presses a kiss to the edge of Kihyun’s jaw, and his fingers move down until they come across two small rows of dips and bumps in the skin of the beta’s neck. He sucks in a noisy breath, teeth pressing on his bottom lip as the hardness between his legs come to his attention again. That’s his bitemark, the one he’d laid on the younger when he claimed the beta as his own.  _His_ bitemark. On  _his_  beta.

It’s like he’s running on autopilot all of a sudden: Hyunwoo pulls away, forgoing his sleepwear and getting back into bed with his mate. He can’t help the soft purrs that escape his mouth, not when Kihyun is right where the alpha wants him to be: warm and flush against him, neck bared so he can nuzzle at the spot where his mark is, and also where the beta’s scent is the strongest. Fingers make their way past the waistband of the other's sleeping shorts, slowly running along his length while Hyunwoo grinds his own girth against Kihyun’s ass.  _He’s_   _so hard_.

The beta still doesn’t stir, and Hyunwoo  _should_  feel bad; Kihyun is a light sleeper by nature, and the male must be truly exhausted if he hasn’t roused despite everything Hyunwoo has subjected him to. He  _should_ stop at this point, but he doesn’t. He can’t. He’s achingly hard, and Kihyun lying there, looking nothing less than perfect is doing all sorts of things to him. He just wants to sink into Kihyun, fuck him so good that it’d wake the beta up, make him release just from Hyunwoo’s cock pressing into him.

The hand on Kihyun’s length retreats, only to grab his shorts and tug them downwards, exposing his lower half to the chill of the night. The beta shifts, the beginnings of a whine escaping his mouth, but his mate is quick to hush him, palm running up and down the smooth skin of his waist in an attempt to soothe, and soon enough Kihyun’s breaths are even again. Hyunwoo sighs shakily in relief. He feels like a criminal trying not to get caught, but instead of frightening him, it leaves the alpha even more aroused, mind clouded from lust.

Hyunwoo tries, he really does; he clenches his fists, focuses on anything and everything possible to get rid of his arousal and takes the shallowest of breaths to avoid inhaling any more of that damned sweet scent that is his mate, but to no avail. He may pride himself for having an admirable amount of self-control, but an alpha’s rut is no different from an omega’s heat – it simply can’t be worked around or ignored. Especially not when one is mated, and when said mate is right  _there_  for their taking.

His hand slithers down again, slow and careful. Fingertips ghost past the curve of supple asscheeks to dip in the space between them and press against the familiar area, frowning as he did so – it was too dry, too tight. He’d hurt Kihyun. Usually he would have his mate lick his fingers, or sometimes, when they were feeling naughty Hyunwoo would-  _ah_.

Desire taking him by full-force again, Hyunwoo moves the beta; his maneuvers are slow and silent, like a thief in the night until he has Kihyun under him and on his stomach, legs splayed out and behind on full display. His eyes darken at the sight, and hands reach out to grab each cheek to part them. Almost immediately, the alpha lowers his head, tongue darting out to lick from the skin of his balls to the furl of Kihyun’s hole, relishing the taste of him with a pleased hum.

They both inhale sharply at the same time, freezing; Kihyun from the sudden sensation, and Hyunwoo from fear of waking his mate up. He holds his breath, watching as the frown on the beta’s face smoothens out and a sigh falls from his lips. Hyunwoo breathes and leans in again, this time alternating between small licks and harsh prods to his hole, enjoying the way Kihyun is still so sensitive even when asleep, muscles clenching in tandem to his ministrations.

“Hyunwoo?”

There he was. Kihyun is barely awake, voice groggy and deeper than his natural timbre. He sounds lost and confused, but the beta is still unconsciously trying to meet Hyunwoo’s tongue, hips shifting in the slightest to push back against Hyunwoo’s face. The latter makes no move to answer, choosing to focus on the task at hand. Kihyun whines wordlessly in protest the moment he understands the situation he is in, blearily mumbling something about being too tired and making it up to Hyunwoo in the morning in a croaky voice. 

A hand moves to weakly push at the alpha’s head, and Hyunwoo moves back, panting a little. He watches as Kihyun breathes a slow “Thank you, alpha.” before laying back on his side and making himself comfortable, dozing off soon after. Hyunwoo lies beside him, and succeeds in keeping his hands to himself – that is until Kihyun senses his warmth in his sleep and snuggles into him, the skin of his exposed ass pressing against the alpha’s heated length in the most wonderful way.

Hyunwoo can’t wait till morning. He needs Kihyun, and he needs him  _now_.

He tangles his legs with the beta’s, trapping him just as he lifts one cheek with his palm, the other guiding his cock into Kihyun. The slide is smoother than usual, lax muscles easily accommodating the breach, but Kihyun is still startled awake, clamping down on Hyunwoo in surprise when he’s a little more than halfway in. “Alpha-,” he rasped weakly, eyes barely open. “Alpha, what-”

“Shhh, Kihyun,” the alpha whispers, tone begging as he presses his lips to the shell of the beta’s ear, still trying to let himself in. “I’m– just, let me-,” and then he’s fully sheathed in his mate, both of them panting and gasping at the feeling. His palms press on the beta’s stomach to keep him in place, observing the way tremors ran throughout Kihyun’s body and holding him steady as he drifts between awake and asleep, struggling to get a hold of himself.

Kihyun is warm and wet and perfect and Hyunwoo would choose to stay connected to his mate forever if he could. He’s never used to the delicious feeling of being in his beta, despite how many times they’ve had sex.

(“You are a horndog –  _oh God there alpha, right there_ – and you have zero –  _ah, fuck_ – zero sense of self-restraint,” Kihyun had breathlessly protested once as Hyunwoo fucked him against the kitchen counter in the middle of the day. In Hyunwoo’s defense, Kihyun was strutting around in a pair of shorts that looked like they belonged to him as a child, showcasing his butt so perfectly, and the alpha just couldn’t help himself.)

With a groan, the alpha starts to move, holding Kihyun close and rocking his hips ever so slightly.  Each thrust coaxes the smallest of moans out of the beta, who can't do more than accept him, trying his best to meet the other’s thrusts through the haze of sleep. Their movements are almost unbearably slow, and yet Hyunwoo is left breathless.

It feels so intimate. There’s something so empowering about being in this position to Hyunwoo; He may not act like it often (perhaps not even as much as Kihyun did at times, nevermind his actual gender), but alpha blood still ran in his veins.

Taking Kihyun like this – not even fully conscious, yet so soft and pliant and so very submissive to his whims and fancy – strokes his ego. No one gets to have the beta like this – raw and open and vulnerable. Kihyun would trust none except for Hyunwoo to allow this to happen. This was all for Hyunwoo, and for him  _only_.

With an almost pitiful whimper, the alpha pushes forward one more time, forcing his length to stay completely in the beta as his knot starts to form, slowly locking them together. Kihyun stiffens at the added stretch, finally completely awake. He squirms, but the other only tightens his hold on the smaller man, and the beta stills with a sigh.

“’M sorry,” Hyunwoo mumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of Kihyun's neck. The weight of what had just happened rests in his mind, and the guilt finally catches up to him. “It’s okay,” Kihyun reassures in a hoarse voice, but the alpha catches the strain in his tone. It dawns on him that his mate hasn’t come yet, and he wastes no time, eager to make him feel good as well. He reaches over and grips the beta’s length, stroking him fluidly, thumbing the dripping slit as Kihyun keens and clenches hard around the alpha as he finally came, coating a spot of their sheets in white.

The beta turns his head, finally letting Hyunwoo properly look at his face and presses their lips together, kissing him soundly.  “So…,” Kihyun starts, trailing off in question when they finally pull away, panting. Hyunwoo only buries his face in the beta’s neck even though he can feel his own starting to have cricks from the awkward angle. He breathes, letting his mate’s scent wash over him. It dulls his senses, and Hyunwoo relishes the temporary calm – he’s not sure when the next wave of rut will hit him. “I’m in rut.”

Kihyun hums noncommittally, as if this happens every other night. “Next time, maybe let me know a little earlier? I’d really appreciate it if I got to partake in the fucking as well, and not wake up confused because my dreams felt a little too real.”

Hyunwoo can only whine in embarrassment, roughly tugging at the skin of Kihyun’s neck with his teeth in childish revenge when the beta laughs at him.


End file.
